Kayla and the Wolves
by AliceSprings
Summary: Kayla is a teenage 'werewolf' with disciplinary problems. When she gets in trouble with her pack and runs away to her home town of Manhattan she finds more than she expects. Monsters pop up from all angles and people call her the Water Wolf. And since when did she have brothers? Better than sounds. Pjo/Twi crossover. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

As a teenager, I often questioned my existence. I mean what are the odds?

I'm Kayla. The werewolf demigod. Of somebody. somebody who really didn't care about me.

I frowned as I ran, not bothering to glance behind me. To make it worse, my pack now hated me and I was on the run from them and the best trained trackers of all time. The Cullens. Vampires. I ran faster. I couldn't wolf, then Jacob would know for sure where I was and where I was headed. I weaved through the trees, faster, faster.

And smashed into somebody.

This somebody took hold of my shoulders, carefully steadying me. His eyes were dark and his face pale. He stared at me, eyes wide and clouded. His clothes hung awkwardly from his thin frame. I heard the sound of approaching paws and drew my knife. This was going to be a long fight. Fifteen against one. If I included the Cullens. And everybody thought of the Cullens as family.

The boy stared at me, quite annoyed. Now I had to protect him as well. I was going to get killed. So who cared if I died a bit earlier. I wolfed.

A tremendous shudder ripped through me. And I exploded out, my inner albino wolf springing free. I was so dead.

We are not going to kill you. Arnie reminded me. But did I care.

Oh, aren't we. Shaun contradicted louder than he meant to. he yelped as Jacob shoved him to one side, annoyed. they burst through the trees, snarling at me.

I prepared to fight, to protect the boy as well.

Then the Cullens came out.

"Stop it NOW!" Alice yelled in her high soprano voice. I growled at her, my best friend. "You too Kayla, don't make me throw you into the spring again!"

Jasper came through the trees, standing protectively next to Alice. I rolled one eye. Of course. He was way over protective.

"I agree!" Edward laughed, stepping through the trees with Bella and Renesme. Renesme stood next to Jacob, soothingly stroking his shaggy brown fur. Emmett and Rosalie came out, followed by Esme and Carlisle. I growled again, stepping backwards. How was I going to fight all of them!?

The boy came to stand next to me, swinging a black sword back and forth carefully. With a quick grunt of acknowledgement in his direction, I squared my feet to fight.

"You aren't fighting you own sister, Jacob. I won't let you." Bella and Renesme said in unison. But Jacob ignored them, rushing forwards. He went straight for the throat. Typical Jake.

I dodged to the side, lashing out with my fore-paw. I hit his shoulder and darted forwards, pushing him over and pinning him. Jacob snarled, thrashing. He was going to hit the boy...

I let him free, just to protect the innocent kid. Jake lunged, his teeth ripping through my shoulder and arm. I whimpered lightly in pain. But I kept going, I grabbed Jake by the scruff of the neck, and threw him against a tree. He slid to the ground, struggling to get up.

This took less than a minute, leaving the other staring at us, figuring out what had just happened.

I moved next to the boy, bending low so he would get on. He stared hesitantly at me. I heard Arnie and Shaun struggling to help Jacob up. I barked. The boy climbed on.

He was lighter than I expected. Not taking the time to think about this, I ran. My arm ached, but I didn't stop. Not when I was so close. I knew where I was headed. Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to continue yet, because it gets a little complicated next. Enjoy!**

I kept running, not tiring at all. By nightfall though, I had to stop to get water. Not just for me, but for the boy riding me.

As soon as I stopped in a clearing the boy climbed off of me awkwardly. I darted into the trees to morph back.

Worst thing about being a werewolf, you lose your clothes every time you wolf up. I sniffed quickly, looking for the clothes me and the other wolves keep stashed everywhere. I found a load of Arnie's huge ones and shoved the top on as a dress. I found a pair of my leggings and underwear not too far away. Apparently I had used the top a while ago.

I walked back to the clearing. I grabbed some spare branches from the trees and any that had tangled in my curly dark brown hair. There were always a few.

In the middle of the small area, I but a small tepee of branches for the fire. I picked up some flint I had taken from the pocket of Arnie's jeans. I lit the fire with my small iron ring.

I sat down next to the boy, who had moved close to the fire for warmth.

"so, what's your name, stranger? Apparently we're going to have to get out of these woods together." I said, my tribe accent filling my voice, the way it did whenever I was nervous. I gulped it down, how I always did.

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo." he answered timidly, after a while.

"Kayla Clearwater. Werewolf, as you've probably guessed." I said, equally shy. I was admitting my adversity to the world. What could be worse than that. I secretly hoped there was something different about this boy. After all, he had pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Demigod, son of Hades." he told me. Yes! Oh yeah! Finally! Somebody it what the pack and I liked to call a 'divergence'. We were different, yet the same. We fitted into both the natural and supernatural categories.

We talked for a while, figuring out where we were going. For some reason, Nico wanted to go to Long Island. I could swim there once we got close enough.

After a quick dinner of blackberries I scrounged from nearby bushes, we both fell asleep, staring at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was dark and I didn't recognise my surroundings. I was in a dream. I seemed to be in a sort of forest. It was eerie and adverse to my usual surroundings. Somebody stepped out of the trees. Edward Cullen—by far my least favourite of the vampire clan—regarded me coldly. He growled._

 _"You can't run away, Water Wolf..." it came out as almost a purr. I forced myself to surface from the dream._

I jolted awake. The moon was high and the forests around me were alive with sounds. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Right?

I stood up and walked off into the forests to calm myself down. We needed supplies anyway. I filled Arnie's moleskin canteen with water at a clean stream. I wrapped some berries in a maple leaf. Finally, I took a calming breath before heading back to the clearing.

Nico was awake.

"Where did you go?" he asked blinking sleepily. I dumped the supplies on the ground in answer. "Oh. Supplies."

I sat down next to him. Briefly.

"Long Island right? We might want to set off now." I said, cocking my head to listen. The snuffling of a bear greeted me. We. Were. Leaving. Now!

I darted into the trees to wolf. I carefully collected my clothes in my wolf jaws and loped back to Nico. He had put all the supplies into a backpack. He took my clothes from me and packed them away too. I bent to allow him on. I set off running as fast as I could.

We rode through the night and most of the day. We weren't even _near_ Manhattan yet. We could get a train (hopefully) or a flight... then run the rest of the way. I nodded my large wolf head. I could get to Seattle pretty quickly.

Come nightfall, I was racing through the busy Seattle traffic. The airport was only a mile away.

I stopped suddenly. Nico jumped off and I ran behind a tree to morph back. Luckily, it was a big tree. I had Nico's backpack wedged between my teeth so I could change. I did so quickly and felt in Arnie's huge pockets for the Cullen's money, knowing he and Emmett often went to games or he and Jasper went shopping with the girls in this top. I pulled out ten $1000 bills! Yes Arnie! For once your forgetfulness had paid off! I walked back to Nico, barefoot.

"I'd rather take the train to Manhattan, but it's up to you. Both the train station and the airport are roughly a mile away. " I said. I really didn't want to get a flight. Bad things tended to happen then. Extreme turbulence, near crashes, passed out pilots or co-pilots... I wasn't good for planes.

"Train if you don't mind. I'm not good on flights. But how will we pay? I have no money." He said hopelessly. I was still there right? I wasn't invisible? I took out the money from Arnie's pocket, grinning.

"Arnie always forgets to take money out of his pockets!" I smiled. Arnie was so stupid. Nico smiled back at me. We headed for the train station.

I walked up to the assistant behind the counter to buy our tickets.

"Two tickets for Manhattan please, Miss." I said, studying her carefully. Something about her bothered me. I sniffed. And there it was: a scent, masked by rose scented perfume assaulted me. I wrinkled my nose. It was sickly sweet and icy cold. Vampire.

I bared my teeth, growling. Nico moved to my side, trying to figure out what was going on. The vampire grimaced.

"Ah, the Water Wolf and the demigod." She hissed. There was that name again. Water Wolf. Did they mean me? I was sure a wolf, but where did the water thing come from. I didn't even know how to swim properly. "I should have your blood for my lunch!"

"Not on my watch." I growled, preparing to fight. I had a knife out in a flash. It was made from the tooth of my Uncle Seth, who had died protecting a family of innocents from a vampire. I only ever used it for that same reason. To protect. Nico took my arm restrictively. I was going to rip her to pieces, do what I was born for, and he wanted to stop me?

"Calm down. Just give us our tickets and we'll be on our way." He said, handing the woman two gold coins. No money for sure. I looked at them again. Drachma. Like from Grecian times. But it wasn't silver. Demigod money? The woman grinned, handing Nico two silver tickets.

"Over there. Behind the blue doors. Your train awaits." She said almost mockingly. I frowned again. I. So. Wanted. To. Rip. Her. Apart. Nico pulled me off to the blue doors the woman had pointed out to us. I growled as moved past the grimy subway.

A strange train pulled up into the station. It was made of white... was that marble!? I sighed. Marble and gold carriages with silver doors. Was it all real? Yes, yes it was real.

We walked onto a carriage and settled in a booth opposite from each other. I stared out the window, letting the constantly changing surroundings lull me into something like sleep.

 _I remembered this place. I was in a different forests, exploring. With my friends. It was the day I had first changed. Everybody was triggered by something. For me, it was as simple as my friend and I arguing about which way to go down in the forests. Thank God it was Alice I was with. Hard, unbreakable Alice. I was reliving the moments. She told me we should avoid the river, but I told her of an easy path through the woods that cut through the river, but there was a log bridge I had built with my cousins. Suddenly I had exploded outwards, becoming a huge white marbled wolf. Alice had smiled and shouted for her family. Voices in my head instructed me to listen to Alice, to follow Alice. It was Jacob and Shaun. Arnie didn't join us for another year or so. But I swear it was the scariest experience ever. Even fighting the boys a day before wasn't as bad. I slowly faded away from that dream, to a place I often tried to escape. Reality._

With a sharp creak, the train pulled into a station. Not ours. San Francisco Bay. A teenager jumped on, looking exhausted. He saw Nico and ran over.

"Nico! It's Leo! You remember me?" He piped excitedly. He was scrawny and smelled of motor oil. His black hair was greasy and so were his hands. His clothes were scruffy, all except the extremely well kept mechanics' belt around his waist.

"Unfortunately. I do." Nico grimaced up at the boy, remaining seated.

A couple came on next, holding hands and scanning the crowds for the boy. They came to stand next to him.

"Nico? You're on a date?" The girl said slowly, sounding confused. Nico looked personally offended.

"NO! Of course not! With her? You're kidding!?" He almost screeched. I glared at him.

"Yeah, that's not at all offensive..." I muttered. The girl and boy laughed. Leo grinned.

"Stop that! I didn't mean it..." he whispered, embarrassed.

"Nobody means it." I murmured, thinking back. The disgust of my sister when she had found out. She had told my boyfriend, who then hated me. And the look my stepfather had given me. I fought a shudder. This was going to be a fun journey.

"Well, I'll be off then." I said, carefully making my way to the edge of the train. I wasn't going to get off. Just move somewhere else. "Nice to meet you all."

I went to the edge of the carriage. There was a door, leading to a small platform at the end of the train. I went through and looked out at the ocean staring back at me. Behind me, there were metal rungs to climb up. I turned around to do so.

On top the view was even better. The ocean stretched seemingly endlessly. I sighed. This was perfect...

"Oh, I didn't know there was anybody else up here." I turned to the sudden voice. Well, it had been perfect. A boy about a year older than me grinned. "I'm Malcolm, son of Athena. You are?" I frowned. Athena. Goddess of wisdom. The boy had dark blond hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed overly intelligent. He wore a loose orange top with faded black words that were unreadable. He smiled kindly at me. I decide to answer truthfully.

"Kayla Clearwater. Werewolf and demigod, though, whose daughter, I don't know." I said, smiling crookedly. Malcolm looked a tad startled.

"Werewolf... I thought those were myths." He admitted.

"Is anything a myth anymore. I mean, I've seen more than enough fairies to believe in them, and don't even get me _started_ on vampires!" I said, babbling now, my tribal tone yet again interrupting me. My vowels slurred into the consonants and my r's rolled.

Malcolm grinned.

"What about all the Greek monsters. Be glad you haven't faced a hellhound yet!" he laughed at a memory.

"I've fought the other wolves in my pack, if that counts." I laughed as well.

"So, Kayla Clearwater, werewolf and who knows what else, where are you headed?" he asked. Yet again, I decided to tell the truth. This Malcolm seemed nice enough. And my first impressions were usually right.

"Manhattan, my home town. Then to Long Island for a day or so. Then, I don't know where." I said, earnestly. Malcolm studied me for a second before answering, assessing how trustworthy I was.

"I'm headed to Long Island too, to see my siblings. I've been away for a bit too long." He said, finally deciding to trust me. It was a fairly good idea.

A horn sounded in the distance, signalling we were nearing the next stop. Manhattan.

"We better go, or we'll miss out stop!" I said, swinging myself down the ladder, not bothering with the rungs. I really didn't need them, not with wolf like agility. Malcolm followed me, climbing down carefully, instead of falling the two metres.

We walked off the train together. Nico and the others were already gone.

"Nico? I've got a pretty good feeling I know where they're going. This way." Malcolm said, guiding me through the busy streets, one hand on my arm.

Did he know it was another fifty odd miles to Long Island?

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the third instalment of Kayla and the Wolves. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review this!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Malcolm tired, I smiled. Humans. They always tire so easily. I could go on for another few days!

"Wait here, and don't freak, okay?" I said, biting my lip. I did want to get to Long Island quickly. I darted behind a huge skip to change.

"You going to werewolf up? I thought that only happened at the full moon?" he said. I barked a laugh.

"Sure, sure. Hollywood never get anything right. Vampires can't come out during the day, ha!" I laughed again. "And some wood is _totally_ going to stop a being made of stuff stronger than granite!" I grinned. A shudder convulsed my body as I exploded into an albino wolf. I barked, gathering my clothes up again. Malcolm didn't have a bag, as far as I was aware. Looks like I was carrying these. I stepped out from behind the bin, head down. Malcolm stared at me, pulling out a knife. I barked at him, rolling one eye. Really?

"Is that you, Kayla?" He asked, his voice trembling. I nodded my huge canine head—quite an achievement, since I didn't drop the clothes held so precariously in my jaws. Malcolm, looking pale, stepped forwards unsure of what to do. I bent low to allow him on, as I did so frequently with Alice and Jasper. Sometimes even Emmett. Malcolm still hesitated. I growled lowly.

 _Kayla! Where are you!? You get home right now young lady!_ Jacob yelled in my head.

 _No, piss off!_ I hissed back. _I'm busy._

 _Sure you are. Why don't you tell us what you're up to...!?_ Trust Shaun to turn it into something dirty. I growled at him in my head, rising as Malcolm finally got on. I set off at a leisurely jog, just to annoy Jacob, who was certainly tracking my every move.

Soon, we were in Long Island. Farms stretched into the distance on either side of me. I panted lightly, contentedly. I loved just running like this. No boundaries. Well, not many boundaries.

Malcolm pointed me in the direction of a strawberry farm. At first I frowned. Then I took a deep breath, sniffing the air. Demigods. Satyrs. Centaurs. Dryads. Naiads. My sort of place. I trotted on now, up a huge hill.

"Careful from now on. There might be a few archers on duty. Chiron's been extra careful since the Giant Wars." Malcolm told me. Jacob spoke up finally.

 _Archers!? Get back to La Push now or I swear I'll rip you apart!_ He snarled.

 _You'll do that anyway Jake._ I remind him, still moving onwards, but sniffing carefully. Malcolm looked down in surprise as I passed through some sort of resistance that barely bothered me. My tail wagged slightly as I walked now, relaxing. My pants slowed, calming. I kept moving, down a hill, letting my momentum carry me. Suddenly, Malcolm tugged on my fur.

"stay here, and don't phase back! I've got to show Annabeth this!" Malcolm rushed off. I sat down, licking the wound Jacob had given me a day before. It was nearly healed, but it still hurt. I lazily scratched the back of my neck, watching Malcolm run back, followed by yet another couple.

"Annabeth, this is so cool! Yes, a werewolf! Turns into a massive wolf... no full moon though."

"That's stupid. She's not a real werewolf then!" The other boy said. He was right, I wasn't really a werewolf. More of a morphed human. It was just a coincidence that I happened to turn into a wolf. It could have just as easily been a bear or something. But somehow, werewolf sounded cooler than mutant. Or freak.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! You watch too many movies!" The girl said. They stopped when they saw me. I gave them a wolfish grin—get it, 'wolfish'... I know, bad joke—and stood up, trotting up to them.

"What's her name again?" The girl asked. I remembered something I had taught myself to do.

"Kayla!" I barked. It worked! I managed to bark my name. Finally!

"Okay, that is awesome!" the boy exclaimed. "Can she un-wolf?" he asked. I glared him and nudged the clothes I had dropped on the floor with my nose. Some people.

"Do you think her clothes wolf with her Seaweed Brain?" the girl laughed. I barked approvingly. First person to get it right!

I ran into the forests nearby, picking my clothes back up. When I phased back, the cold air stung slightly. Not enough to hurt me. I tried to think of a positive about the day, as I always did. Well, at least it was a Sunday!

When I was changed, I ran out to meet the others. The boy frowned at me, while the girl grinned, staring at my head. Was their something in there again? Another tree branch? Malcolm stared at me in awe. Just then, a satyr came over.

"Percy!" he bleated. "I'm back! Wait, who's this? Why is there a trident...? Oh!" he squealed, sounding more like a donkey than a goat.

"why does the satyr sound like a donkey?" I whispered to Malcolm.

"I have no idea! That's Grover. The satyr, as you apparently know. How do you know? He's still wearing his fake shoes and trousers. And he has his hat on." Malcolm asked.

"He smells of goat. Goat that hasn't washed in a long time." I muttered. Malcolm laughed silently.

"What are you two laughing at? And what's your name, kid?" the boy, Percy, asked.

"Kayla Clearwater." I said, smiling. Trident? Didn't that mean Poseidon? Maybe the Gods had a way of sending their kids a sign that they were so-and-so's kid. Like floating tridents. Ironic.

We walked off in a stunned silence. What the heck just happened? I thought to myself. This was going to be one hell of a strange night!

I sat down at the table, wishing someone would tell me where the hell I was. A centaur rode over. The scent of so much animal meat made me hungry. I hadn't ate anything but berries in the past few days, so...

"so this is the new one! Daughter of Poseidon I'm told. And also a werewolf! Should be interesting!" he said. I recognised him to be Chiron, trainer of heroes. He was right. _Interesting_ was the right word.

I spent the rest of the day being introduced to people. Percy said he'd saved the best until last. We walked back to Cabin 3, Poseidon cabin. Apparently, this place was a camp for demigods, who would stay there to live and train without the constant threat of monsters. Which I was lucky enough to have any way! I grinned as we walked towards the cabin, wondering who it might be.

Percy walked in first, blocking my view. Three people stood at the back, two boys and one girl. Malcolm turned around and spotted me. He grinned, walking over. The girl turned to face us. She was Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth...? Yes, Annabeth.

Then the other boy turned. Another brother, but this time... I stared up at his single milky brown eye. Why a cyclops, I thought to myself. Why not the freaking Pegasus? I immediately regretted thinking that. The cyclops ran over to me, trapping me in an inescapable bear hug. I smiled.

"This is Kayla, Tyson, Our sister." Percy said behind me. I squirmed a bit, fighting every instinct to phase...

"Tyson, let her down. I don't think she can breathe!" Annabeth said. I nodded, agreeing. Tyson the cyclops set me on the ground carefully.

"I'm Tyson! Your brother!" He exclaimed happily. I grinned.

"I'm Kayla, your sister." I said in return. "But you obviously know that." Tyson nodded.

"This is Annabeth! And Malcolm. YAY! Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches, meet fish ponies and make things go BOOM!" he was certainly a young cyclops. Headstrong and overreacting. But I nodded happily anyway.

We all laughed. Okay, maybe this place wasn't that bad.

 **Hope you enjoyed this bit! Thanks for reading. Luckily I've been getting a lot of writing done, so hope to see the next instalment soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks, I had really settled in to Camp. I could remember names and even handle a sword properly. But, recently, Malcolm had had something on his mind. Something I wish I knew.

I approached Annabeth, rubbing my tired eyes. I was getting good at my archery, but it did make me tired. I had to ask her, nonetheless.

"Hey Wise Girl!" You see, I even knew the nicknames! "Do you know what's up with Malcolm? He's been acting really strange."

"What!? He hasn't told you yet!" Annabeth went from her calm usual self, to a mad rage in a matter of moments. I bit my lip. "Come inside now! MALCOLM! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZY TWAT!" she stormed into the Cabin, leaving the door open. I hurried inside, suppressing a hysterical laugh.

Malcolm paled, running into the front room. I gawked at my surroundings. The beds were pushed back to make way for study tables and desks, as if sleep wasn't important. Books were strewn around the room, papers stacked high and precariously.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HER!?" Annabeth raged. I grinned, tapping my best friend's shoulder.

"Calm down. What is going on? Since Malcolm is obviously too lazy to tell me, why don't you?" I said, grinning briefly at Malcolm. Annabeth pushed her wild hair behind her ears. I passed her a hair band. I didn't know why I kept them on me, since when I phase with them on, I look stupid, or they got ripped to shreds. Annabeth took it and tied her hair up quickly. She led me into another room and gave me a piece of paper.

"Rachel—you know, the oracle—gave us this. Read." She ordered me. I obliged happily.

 _'beware the Water Wolf, who rises with the dawn_

 _Born solely to kill those who were reborn_

 _When her cursed Blood Moon rises again_

 _Could bring the end to the fragile race of men.'_

I curse aloud when I finished. Wow, Alice was right. The wolves really are a bad influence.

"Didn't know girls said that sort of thing!" Malcolm said grinning.

"I'm not exactly your average girl." I said in return. I wasn't!

We walked off, and I tried to figure out what they meant. Malcolm suddenly turned on me.

"You have to be on Athena's capture the flag team! Percy already said yes to Annabeth, but you _have_ to play!

"I will, I will. Werewolf powers help in that sort of thing!" I grinned. "And thanks to Leo, I can now morph without completely destroying my clothes!" I said, thinking back to the black jumpsuit. It had took all week to perfect. One boring week.

"Well, you better go get ready, it's in ten minutes!" Malcolm exclaimed, rushing off.

 **Another short one, sorry. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled the jumpsuit on quickly, pulling the matching boots on too. I glowered at the wall, grabbing my knife. This was going to be annoying. I could bet Jacob would be yelling at me the whole time.

"Come on Kayla! It's about to start!" Percy called. I grinned, rushing out.

We reached the forest just in time.

Annabeth frowned at me.

"No armour? Just a jumpsuit?" She asked.

"I have better armour under the skin." I reminded her subtly. She grinned. I was on guard duty. I prepared, since I was on my own. Weird idea, putting the new girl on guard duty... alone.

A horn sounded, signalling the beginning. I wolfed, growling slightly to myself.

 _Get ready, somebody's bound to come!_ Jacob screamed in my head.

 _Shut up, or I won't hear them, you blithering idiot!_ I hissed back. For gods' sake.

 _Come and do what!?_ Shaun snickered. I could hear Arnie and Jacob cursing at him.

 _Good luck, Kayla. We're gonna go away now._ Arnie said, shutting up the other two completely. I listened carefully for footsteps. And sure enough...

I leapt out of sight, crouching low. Two boys from Hermes cabin came out of the forests, scanning for any signs of guards. I go ready to pounce, they were nearly in reach... one more step.

I leaped, pushing them both over and pinning them. They gave little shouts of surprise. Just to be mean, I sunk my teeth into their armour, ripping it off them. I pushed them to the side with my nose, leading them to the already set up booth. I nudged them inside and pressed the electric lock with my paw. I went back to prowling the flag, protecting it. A few more groups came, attempting to take the Athena flag.

There were too many. Why did ten people have to come in a group!? Honestly! I pushed them back and ripped the flag out of the ground, covering it in wolf slobber. I swung it round, knocking them all unconscious. Thank the gods. Then I heard the horn blow again. I sighed, watching the Athena flag sway slightly as I push it back into the ground. Then I hear Jacob in my head. #

 _Don't worry little sister, we're here to save the day!_ He yelled. I cursed, running off.

 _What in Hades is wrong with you!?_ I yelled back. Of course he came. I skidded into the clearing, where he was facing off Percy, in a brutal battle. Jake slammed Percy into the ground and I ran forwards. I met Jake's attack head on.

I pushed him back and back, focusing on that. Then I head Shaun say something.

 _I've got the one who was flirting with her! Malcolm, right?_ He hissed. I spun away from Jake, leaving him in the more than capable hands of Annabeth and Percy. I growled at Shaun, who was attempting to pin Malcolm.

I pounced at him.

He reeled back, not expecting it. I pinned him, tempted to rip out his throat... or at least break his arm.

Arnie interrupted me, gently pushing me away.

I phased back, really pissed now.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled, staring at Jake and Shaun who were both straining to get at Malcolm. I stood protectively in front of him, glaring at my pack.

Then the Cullens came.

Edward came through the trees first, glaring at me. Bella came through next with Rosalie and Emmett, who stood off to the sides grinning. Jasper and Alice frowned, glaring at Shaun and Jacob.

Carlisle and Esme stepped into the clearing. Carlisle came over to me.

"He's wounded." He whispered. I turned around to Malcolm, who, sure enough, was grimacing in pain, gripping his arm. I knelt next to him, gently prying his fingers away.

"Let Dr Carlisle help. He's the best I know." I said lowly to him, studying the wound. The long slash was bleeding freely, clearly made by Shaun's claws. It would take about the same sort of time a broken bone would take to heal for me. A few days. With Carlisle's medication of course. A small dose of werewolf blood.

"Okay, okay." He muttered. I sighed, keeping hold of his hand. I was going to need this as well.

"This will pinch." Carlisle told me gently, readying the needle. Like I didn't know! Wasn't I the one he always came to when he needed this medication. Malcolm looked extremely confused.

"What's he talking about?" he asked. I ignored him. I'd explain later. Later.

The dull ache the needle caused was familiar and deep. I relaxed my arm, knowing it helped Carlisle do his work.

"Done. Now for the young man." He said, taking out a disinfectant wipe. He wiped it thoroughly along the surface of the needle. Finishing up, he turned to Malcolm. He didn't bother with the 'this will pinch' because I was sure it did a whole lot more than 'pinch'.

He plunged the needle in quickly, ejecting the contents. Then he pulled the needle out, deadly quick and pulled a plaster over the small pinprick.

I looked down at the spot where the needle had gone into me. The mark had already faded. I sighed, looking at Malcolm's arm. The blood flow stopped and the wound scabbed over. I sighed again.

Everything was okay... for now.

 **Hope you enjoyed this part of the story! I might not get the next instalment up for a while, so keep an eye out. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the incident at Capture the Flag. And the wolves hadn't left the forests. The Cullen's stayed nearby in Manhattan. And everybody treated me like some sort of hero. Which I was not. They made me feel worse. I hung my head low as I walked, I had to get away.

"Kayla! Where are you off to?" Malcolm called out to me. My stomach did a back flip. A very painful back flip. I glared at the floor.

"I'm going. To rent an apartment. Gotta get away from here..." I said, readjusting my bag.

I set off again, not bothering to look back. A hand grabbed my arm.

"Not without me you're not. Annabeth is getting tired of me walking in on her and Percy. Two would make it easier on rent." I glared at him, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. I might need help choosing anyway." I said, moving on. I ignored the butterflies screaming in my stomach

We set off, moving past Half Blood Hill. I felt the black credit card Alice had gave me burning like fire. I hated it, but it did come in handy sometimes.

I met Alice outside the Empire State building.

"Where's this apartment?" I asked. She took my arm and led me off, easily spotting I wasn't in the mood for talking. We weaved through the Manhattan traffic, Malcolm struggling to keep up.

I smiled eventually, when we stopped outside the apartment building. It was tall and quite nice. I followed Alice to the second highest floor.

It was tiny. Small kitchen, two small bedrooms (one master and a single) and a tiny lounge. I glowered at Alice.

"I'm not using your money." I said. She grinned sheepishly.

"You already have used my money. Well I have. Same difference." She said, pouting. I glared at her.

"You didn't..." I swore dramatically.

"No need for that kind of language." She said daintily. I glared at her. She stormed out of the room. I sighed, settling into the red couch of the living room. Calm down NOW! Malcolm sat down next to me, silent but insistent. I ignored him for about ten minutes.

"What, do you need a ride home?" I asked, turning on him. I was tired, and the bed seemed comfortable here.

"No. I am home. Remember?" I glared at him. "Just reminding you, sheesh."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go make something to eat. Knowing Alice, there's a full kitchen stock in the cupboards. " I said, walking off towards the kitchen. I heard him get up behind me. I checked the cupboards. I was right. Fully stocked for any restaurant in the world.

"Chilli? I think Alice has... yep everything. Are you okay with chilli?" I asked, spinning to face—

Malcolm was way too close. So close that his breath tickled my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second, controlling myself. Then, keeping my eyes closed, I pushed him away as gently as I could. I heard him slam into the counter and fall on the floor. I opened my eyes and rushed over to him. He was knocked out cold. Great! I sighed, draping his arm over my shoulder and heaving him up. I moved carefully to the master bedroom, and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

"He'll wake up soon. Make the chilli and find some water. Then you can pour it on him and wake him up..." I muttered, stalking off. Why, oh why, was I so dumb?

I cooked quickly, adding a bit of spice. It always helped me to get rid of the grogginess passing out gave one. I put some rice on, and finally collected some ice cold water into my canteen.

I walked into the master bedroom. I hated the dove pattern anyway, I thought as I unscrewed the lid.

"Rise and shine, Nerd Boy." I said, tipping the contents over Malcolm. He woke with a start, his hand going to where his knife usually was. I burst out laughing. He glared at me.

"Up! I don't want my chilli to burn!" I said, stalking out to finish the cooking. I served the chilli, not much of it, guessing I wouldn't be up to cooking the next day. I poured some rice out and set the plates on the spruce coffee.

"Come on! The chilli's going cold!" I shouted into the other room. Malcolm trudged out, glowering at me.

"Oh, you know I'm sorry. Just sit and eat. This is really good." I said, taking another bite. The bitter ginger cleared my throat. Malcolm sat down, obviously trying to ignore me. I grinned. Nobody ignored me. Not even Jake could do it.

"How is it?" I asked, inclining my head towards his food.

"Great." He said indifferently. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay. I might try some chicken biryani tomorrow. Or maybe chicken tikka masala?" I wondered aloud.

"How about we order a pizza tomorrow?" Malcolm interjected. I grinned.

"Fine with me. Is this too spicy for you?" I asked, seeing the carefully avoided chillies on his plate.

"Maybe..." he said, frowning.

"You should have said! I have an un-spiced one as well!" I said, standing up to go get the Tupperware of chilli con carne. I popped it in the microwave and waited the two minutes it took to heat up.

I put some onto a plate with some reheated rice. Malcolm grinned when he saw this.

"No spice. Just a bit of onion." I said, handing him the plate.

I saw back down, finishing my food quickly. I stood up, taking my plate and Malcolm's old one into the kitchen.

I took one look at the dishwasher and started to hand wash the plates. I honestly had no idea how to use those things.

Malcolm came in with his empty plate, and glanced at the dishwasher.

"Isn't it easier to just... you don't know how to use it!" he grinned. I nodded sheepishly.

I finished the washing up, glaring at Malcolm every now and then, when he tried to coax me into using the dishwasher. Erg. I hated those things.

When I was done, I glanced at the clock. Only 8? Gosh.

I browsed the shelves for movies.

"Ah, Kickass! I haven't seen this in a long time!" I said, pulling out a DVD. I grinned, setting up the TV. Of course.

It was a forty inch plasma with surround sound and Blue Ray. I cursed aloud.

"Why does Alice do this!" I said under my breath, stopping briefly my stream of hissed profanes. Malcolm walked in.

"You have a problem with good equipment." He said, grinning.

"I have a problem with Alice maxing out her credit card for me!" I growled. Gosh. "I'm going to bed."

I ignored Malcolm's protests and strode to the single bedroom. I slammed the door and changed quickly, suddenly glad I had chose the room with an on suite. I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I just hoped I could get one night of dreamless bliss.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry this took a while to get out, but here it is, the seventh instalment. As always, remember to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with the dawn. And it was easy to see why.

As the sun hit Alice's skin, luminescent beams hit the walls, lighting up the room. I sat up groggily, glaring at her.

"It's too early, go away." I said, rolling back over and pulling the covers over my head. Not yet. I closed my eyes, tired.

"No, now. Up! I need your help." Alice said desperately. I groaned, sitting up. What now? If she needed me to help her pick out an outfit...

We walked out to the kitchen. I checked the cupboards until I found some cereal. Coco Pops, perfect. I poured some into a bowl and chucked some milk in with it. I sat down on the couch next to Alice. I need to buy a proper dining table, I thought as I began to eat.

"What happened?" I said between bites.

"Jasper and Emmett are gone. No note, no scent. I can't see anything in their future." She said, stressing out. "they haven't just gone hunting, we'd know. It's not like we would have missed them sleeping, we can't sleep being vampires. Where could they be!?"

"Calm down. It's probably nothing. I'll get dressed and come help. There's bound to be some sort of clue. There always is in the movies." I said, standing.

"This isn't a movie!" Alice shouted.

"Good job, Alice..." I muttered, hearing Malcolm getting up. I glared at her, going to wash up my bowl. Malcolm came in, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. His hair was rumpled. His eyes were dull and red. But of all these things, his pyjamas were the funniest. They were bright pink and covered in silly smiling owlets and brightly coloured polka dots. I bit back a laugh.

I explained what Alice had said, finishing the washing up and perching on the counter.

"I'm coming." Malcolm said, finishing his breakfast and chucking the bowl in the dishwasher. He pressed a few buttons. The dishwasher started, sending the revolting whirring of machinery into the air. I covered my ears.

"That is why I hate dishwashers. That sound!" I exclaimed, glaring at the stupid machine. No time, no time, a voice in my head chided. I shook my head. We had to go. We had to go. We had to go!

I quickly got dressed in my room, pulling on my black jumpsuit. I pulled on my Converse high tops and ran to meet Alice and Malcolm, grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses at last second. You never knew. I handed Alice a cardigan and cap to cover her luminescent skin.

We rushed down the stairs of the flat building.

"I can't believe they just ran off. Could they be back in Forks already?" I heard Percy ask somebody.

"No, not on foot. They didn't steal a car, Malcolm is too smart to do that." Annabeth replied. "though, I don't know how fast Kayla is when she wolfs."

I tried to stop, but Alice had a death grip on me that prevented me from doing so. I groaned, knowing this would be a difficult encounter.

Malcolm took my hand and squeezed it, sharing my feelings. Our siblings were going to kill us...

Alice dragged us through the emergency fire door, and down the outside stairs.

"Move, move, move!" Alice half screamed. I glared at her, hearing the slam of a door above us. Percy and Annabeth's feet pounded loudly as they ran to catch up with us.

"We have to jump!" I yelled at Alice. We could make it. Well, me and Alice could.

Malcolm stared at me like I was crazy. I glared at him, glad I was wearing my jumpsuit. I shuddered, transforming. My bent for Malcolm to get on. He kept staring sceptically at me.

"Oh, just get on!" Alice said to him, getting on herself. Lazy vamp. Malcolm got on, however hesitantly. I reared, and leaped off the stairs. I landed hard. I heard a light crack.

 _Great, there goes my wrist!_ I screamed in my head.

 _Maybe you shouldn't have run off then, stupid._ Jacob growled at me.

 _Oh shut it Jake!_ Arnie, Shaun and I yelled in unison. I sped off through the nearly inexistent traffic. Where was it... the scent was so faint...

I caught the trail. I barked at Alice. Silly, sceptical Alice. I sped off through alleys and streets, following the now wild trail that had my nose overcrowded by the sickly sweet, icy scent of vampires. I ran faster, driven by the idea of phasing back, so the scent wouldn't be as strong. This would take a while.

Dawn was approaching when I finally slowed. Up ahead, was a wharf. A huge warehouse on the bank of the River Houston. I could tell that the trail ended there. I stopped, quite tired now. Running for a day straight with two people on my back was exhausting, even with werewolf powers.

I barked, ordering them off of me. Hurry up Alice! Malcolm is already off and he doesn't have super speed. Get off, you silly leech! When she was finally off, I phased back, checking my jumpsuit. Everything was in order.

As we walked over to the warehouse, I sniffed, trying to determine who we were dealing with.

"Humans..." I sniffed again. "No, demigods..." I kept sniffing. "Jasper and Emmett are defiantly in there. Trapped in Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold."

"You can tell all that!?" Malcolm exclaimed.

"No, it's all written on the building!" I said sarcastically. Malcolm glared briefly. I grinned, walking on, pulling out my knife. It sliced through _anything_.

We walked in, fearless. I had one hand on my trident necklace in my jumpsuit pocket. It helped me control water easier. I might need it now…

I kicked the door of the wharf open and looked around.

Jasper and Emmett were trapped in a Celestial Bronze cage strung to the ceiling by a Imperial Gold cord. Of course.

Then I looked around for demigods.

"Mark! What the hell are you doing here with... Oh my gods..." Malcolm trailed off. I recognised Mark, a son of Ares who absolutely hated me. The other boy however...

He had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. A deep, bruised scar ran down his cheek. He was about twenty, two years older than Percy.

"Luke..." Malcolm whispered. Wait, who is Luke?

 **Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry to leave you at this plot twist/cliffhanger. Be sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I frowned.

"Who is Luke? I'm really confused!" I said, my eyebrows knitting together.

"So this is the Water Wolf." The boy with the blond hair boomed. I nodded, still extremely confused.

"This is just a guess, but you're Luke and you want to kill the Gods and normal humans?" I said, remembering the prophesy.

"Ha! Well done little one!" Luke smiled. It was a charming smile, or it would have been, except for the scar. I smiled. Little... he obviously didn't know. I shuddered dramatically, phasing. This would be funny.

I exploded into an albino wolf. I growled excitedly at Luke. Then I looked at Malcolm for the translation.

"Kayla says, she's going to rip you limb from limb. Is that right?" he said. I yapped. Good translation!

 _Kay, be careful! We'll be there soon! Warehouse 7 right?_ Jacob asked.

 _Yes, be quick. I don't know how long I can hold out against this guy._ I said back, sending them mental directions. Which Edward would read. They'd be here soon.

I howled and sprung into action. Luke brought out a huge sword. Half was forged with normal steel, the other with Celestial Bronze. Oh damn it! I was going to die! Or not.

I carefully got my jaws around the sword, restricting wrist movement with my paw. I twisted...

A sickening crack filled room as Luke's sword broke. I let go of the it, pulling back with the broken half. I dropped it on the floor near Malcolm's feet. he grinned and picked it up. I also nudged my knife towards him.

 _Go sort out the cage!_ I thought frantically at him. I ran back to pin Luke and Mark. It was too easy. They struggled desperately. I knocked Mark's sword out of his hand, snarling at them. The Cullens would be here soon, we could get them in their cage.

As it was, Alice helped Jasper and Emmett out of the cage. Emmett ran over. He grabbed Mark by the collar, lifting him away from me. I shifted to keep Luke trapped. My teeth were less than an inch away from his throat. I could hear Emmett shoving Mark into the cage and holding him there. Jasper came over to get Luke, he gripped him by the shoulders. I pulled his hands into my jaws so he couldn't struggle. Together, we put him into the cage as well. When they were both in the cage, I shuddered violently, phasing back. I gasped as a human, rubbing my temples. Why did I have to get a migraine every time I phased back after a major battle.

Jacob and the wolves burst in, growling. They noticed the demigods in the cage and relaxed into surprise. Arnie sat down, panting contentedly and scratched behind his ear lazily. I laughed. Classic Arnie.

Finally, I could relax. Right?

When we got back to Camp with the cage, everybody stared. Even Nico, who I thought was incapable of most emotions.

Percy and Annabeth ran over, hugging me and Malcolm together. They let go of us and looked at Jacob and Emmett carrying the cage together.

They stared at Luke in the cage, who glared straight back.

"But—but you..." Annabeth began.

"Died—battle of Olympus…" Percy stuttered. I laughed.

"Yes, we know. He died, apparently, in the Battle of Olympus two years ago. But he didn't exactly. Stupid idiot had a dose of werewolf blood! From my uncle Seth as well!" I growled, stabbing my dagger angrily in Luke's direction.

"Oh, _that_ was your uncle? You don't look like him!" Luke exclaimed.

"I can still bite your head off, even if you are in the cage!"

Luke paled and kept quiet. I sighed. This was going to take _ages_ to explain to Chiron. I sighed again. Malcolm grinned.

"I know how you feel!" he said, taking my hand. I blushed straight to my roots. Percy laughed.

"At least..." he began.

"Say one word and I'll bit your head off as well." I glared at him. One word Seaweed Brain, one word and I'll rip you limb from limb.

We moved to go find Chiron. Then I had a thought.

"I have an idea for a new game with Mrs O Leary. Catch the Evil Dude!" I whispered to Malcolm. He laughed.

Chiron rode over to us. We explained and explained until our voices left us, when the vampires continues for us. I still wanted to know how the stupid Luke had gotten the vial of werewolf blood. I had recognised the scent, faint but familiar.

Later that night, I was sitting on the beach, replaying all the events of the recent fortnight. My gods, I had done lots and gotten barely any sleep.

A splash brought me back to the present moment.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." Malcolm said, coming over and sitting down next to me.

"That's exactly what you came here to do." I said, grinning. He blushed, knowing I was right. I could tell that he thought I couldn't see it.

"No! You're wrong!" He lied. My grin widened.

"I can see you blushing!"

We both grinned, knowing I was right. Of course I was right.

We sat there on the beach, nearly touching, staring out at the water. The moon danced on it beautifully. Entranced by the sight, I let the calm beat of the waves against the sound lull me into a calm dreamless sleep.

 **Hey guys, second to last part! As always, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up on the beach, next to Malcolm. Well, next to is a loose description. I carefully tried to disentangle myself from his arms. He groaned tiredly and rolled over, pulling me with him.

"Oh, gods' sake Malcolm!" I cursed. Why did he have to do this now!? I wanted to go destroy that idiot Luke!

"Need some help? I'd gladly rip his arms off!" Jake said, coming over a sand dune.

"Shut up Jake! You did it to Bella as well!" I said, remembering with grotesque detail the way he remembered it.

I finally had an idea. I focused.

A huge wave washed over the beach, soaking me and Malcolm. He sputtered, waking up. I laughed, perfectly fine underwater. I created a small air bubble around us as the wave washed back. Malcolm kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Malcolm! We have to go! It's time to decide what to do with Luke, remember?" I said, pulling us both up.

"Before that..." He said, trapping my face in his hands. He pressed his lips to mine.

My heart pounded furiously. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? My mind screamed at me. Before I could come up with an answer, he let go, smiling. I stood there, bewildered. Jacob stormed over, recovering quicker than me.

"If you touch my sister again..." he began.

"Shut _up_ Jake! Or I'll tell Renesme that you attacked Malcolm!" I said, glaring at him. Jacob paled and I smiled smugly.

"Let's go. I'm all in for Catch the Evil Dude!" Malcolm said, laughing. He and I walked off, holding hands. Jacob trudged, annoyed, after us.

The arena was filled. Everybody wanted to know what was going to happen to Luke. Everybody hated him. _Everybody._

Percy and Annabeth glared at the cage holding Luke and Mark. Everybody else did the same. I pulled out my dagger, thinking.

"Campers! Guests! Satyrs! Welcome!" Chiron boomed. I smiled. This would be good. "I am afraid to say, we have already decided the fate of these two. Thanks to recent communications with the mortal police, we have arranged two solid Celestial Bronze prisons, one in Jersey, and one atop Mount Diablo. Most of you can figure out who will go where." Chiron laughed. I frowned, confused and annoyed.

"Now, that _is_ fitting!" Malcolm laughed. I looked at him, still confused. "I'll explain later." He said. I glared at Luke. Was this the end of the prophesy? Yes it was. I was sure it was.

After a rather disappointed day, I walked home through the rain. By the time I got back to the apartment, I was drenched. I walked inside, glaring around. I pulled off my soaked black coat and walked into the living room. Malcolm beat me to it.

He finished setting up a 'romantic' dinner for two. Which was, in his mind, apparently pizza. I grinned, plopping down next to him.

"Ti piace la pizza, signor?" I teased, watching him serve us a slice each of American Hot.

"Si amore mio." He said. I smiled. Amore mio, my love.

We ate in silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was the kind of silence that you can revel in and just enjoy. It was a relaxing silence. A silence that spoke solely of love.

 **Hey guys! I can't believe I finally finished my 4th fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review. That's the end of Kayla's story, but as you all know, the story never truly ends.**


End file.
